Through the Well and Back Again
by saxygal
Summary: It's an Inuyasha switcheroo of epic, I say again EPIC, proportions. Every major character has been switched!
1. Prologue

**So, it's time for another story! I know this may be overdone, but this idea just seemed interesting to me since I've never done it before. Also, I don't think that a story has been done like this quite to the extent I'm doing it to. Like I said in the summary _EVERY_ major character is switched, not just Inuyasha and Kagome. But you'll see what I mean when you read it. Enjoy!**

Through the Well and Back Again

Prologue

She burst through the roof of the hut, the jewel clutched tightly in her hand. From somewhere below her, a net was fired at her. It encased her body, limiting her mobility. She smirked before using her claws to slice through the thin ropes, flipping as she freed herself. _HA! Did those stupid humans really think that a little net could hold me?_ she thought, smirking wider.

Her forward motion took her towards the tree line. She would land within the forest; they wouldn't dare try to follow her through there. She cackled madly as the trees approached and her altitude fell. This time, she had won.

"At long last it's mine!" she laughed as her bare feet hit the ground just beyond the first trees. The moment her feet touched the earth, she began to run. Speed was on her side, as was agility and she was able to dart around the trees quickly. The moment she was far enough away from the village, she would make her wish.

She glanced down at the pink orb in her fist, its soft pink light drawing her attention. _The Shikon Jewel_, she thought as she sprinted through the trees._ To think that_ _he expected me to use it to make me human. He only probably wanted me to do that so he could kill me easier. Well, he's dead wrong. The moment I become a full demon, I'm going to come back here and kill—_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sharp pain in her chest, right over her heart. She glanced down to see a glowing blue arrow protruding from her chest. Her back slammed into the tree behind her and the jewel fell from her hand. _No!_

She looked up to see who had shot her. Standing before her, bow still raised, was a young monk. He had dark, wavy hair that fell to his shoulders and striking brown eyes. She recognized him immediately and glared at him.

"C-curse you Naraku!" she half spat, half wheezed. He returned her glare with one of his own. He never spoke, just stood there and watched her. That was the last thing she saw before her vision went black and she knew no more.

The moment her eyes fell shut, the man called Naraku collapsed to his knees. His face twisted in pain and he gasped for breath. He reached up and grasped his shoulder. He knew that he didn't have much longer. He removed his hand from his shoulder and reached forward to grab the Sacred Jewel from the ground. His bloody fingers clasped the round stone and he fell back on his haunches.

"Big brother!" Naraku looked up to see a young boy, no older than 10, running for him. The moment the boy reached him, he slid down to his knees. His one good eye, the other covered by a bandage, stared at his shoulder before finding the monk's face. "Big brother, you're hurt!"

"I'll be fine," he assured the boy. Then his face became serious again and he tried to hide his pain. "Onigumo, listen to me. I don't have much time. I need you to take this and burn it with my body." As he spoke, he shoved the Jewel into his brother's hands. The moment the orb was out of his hands, fierce coughs racked his body.

"Naraku!" Onigumo cried as his brother fell forward onto his hands and knees. The boy grabbed his brother's shoulders, being mindful of his wound. Naraku spit out a mouthful of blood before grinning up at Onigumo.

"Remember what I told you," he said. "I love you, little brother."

"I love you too, big brother," Onigumo choked out, tears stinging his eyes. Then he asked the question that was plaguing his mind. "What about Kagome?"

Naraku coughed again before he answered. "Don't worry. She won't bother you and the village ever again." With his last bit of strength, he pulled the boy into a hug, squeezing him with everything he had. Onigumo hugged his brother tightly, begging that he wouldn't go.

"Take care, little brother," Naraku whispered. The monk then took his last breath as he released his brother, collapsing on the ground. Onigumo began wailing as he watched his only brother fall.

_Be strong, Onigumo,_ Naraku thought as his world began to fade._ Be strong for them, and for yourself. Forgive me for leaving you like this. I promise, my spirit will remain here._

_ Kagome, forgive me. This is the last thing I wanted for you, for us. This was the only choice. Please, forgive me._ Then the monk's world went black.

The villagers, under Onigumo's directions, followed Naraku's final wish. His body was burned in a traditional ceremony and the Shikon Jewel was burned as well, clasped in the monk's hands. The ashes were buried near the outskirts of the village and marked by miniature temple.

After Naraku's death, Onigumo took his brother's place as village monk. The village prospered under him. Soon, the forest where Naraku died was named Kagome's Forest after the half-demon who was sealed there. No one, human or demon, ventured into the forest and the village lived in peace.

**Now that I think about it, it's kinda funny that I made Naraku a monk since in the actual story he's, you know, evil times infinity. But I told you everything was switched! I'm putting Chapter 1 up today too, so don't stop here! Unless, ya know, you want to review first (hint, hint).**


	2. The Boy Who Overcame Time

**Second chapter today! Actually, I had the prologue and most of this chapter done, but I was putting off finishing it due to my other stories out there. But then I was like "eh, just go on and put it up". So I finished the chapter and did just that! So, read on my lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Inuyasha. Period.  
><strong>

The Boy Who Overcame Time

"Gramps, what is this?" I asked. "And don't say a keychain. I'm not stupid."

My grandfather looked up and stared at the object in my hand for a minute before turning back to the box in front of him. "That is a replica of the Shikon Jewel, or Jewel of Four Souls. According to legend, the Jewel was able to grant its owner a wish. Unfortunately, it vanished over 500 years ago," he explained as he rifled through the box.

"Riiiight," I said, dropping the keychain back into the box.

My name is Inuyasha Higurashi. I live on my family's shrine with my mother, grandfather, and younger brother. That keychain was one of the multitudes of things that we sell in the gift shop, our main source of income other than donations. My grandfather, being the crazy old man that he is, actually believes in things like the Shikon Jewel and that he has spiritual powers. I don't believe in all that, but I deal with it.

"Oh, Inuyasha." I looked up at Gramps. "Here, happy birthday!" He tossed a small package at me. I stretched out my hand and caught it.

"Um, my birthday's tomorrow, Gramps," I said. I was really afraid that he had lost it this time.

"I know that. Just thought I'd be the first to give you your present." Gramps beamed at the thought of being first.

"Oh, ok then." I pulled off the paper in one fluid motion and opened the box. Of course the object wasn't what I expected. At all.

"Uh, what is this?" I dangled the thing between my fingers. It looked like someone had cut off their hand and then left it to rot. It was really disgusting and not my type of thing at all.

"That, my dear boy, is a mummified claw of a water imp." Ok, so it was a rotting hand. Nasty! "They are said to have special-"

"Ugh, here Buyo. You'll probably enjoy it more than me." I tossed the claw to the cat, who immediately began batting it around. Gramps stared at me awestruck.

"Inuyasha! Water imp claws are extremely rare and very powerful!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna go wash up for dinner." I stood and walked out of the storage building and into the house.

**~xXx~**

I woke up the next morning to the buzzing of my alarm clock. I groaned before rolling over and slamming my hand on the infernal thing. It was my birthday and I still had to go to school. Too bad mom wouldn't let me skip. Or better yet, it should be Saturday.

I got up and grabbed my clothes before heading across the hall to the bathroom. I shut the door before turning on the shower. I yanked off my flannel pajama bottoms (I discovered long ago that I slept better without a shirt on) and climbed in, adjusting the water temperature. I washed quickly and shut the water off.

I dried off and wrapped the towel around my waist. I grabbed my brush and pulled it through my black hair. As I brushed it, I debated whether to wear it down or put it up (my hair is unusually long; currently it hits just past my shoulder blades, but I've had it down to my waist before).

_Let's see, if it's down, I'll need to dry it or else it'll still be wet in places come lunch time. But if it's up, then it could still be wet where the band is when I get home…Ok, down it is. _I grabbed the hair dryer from the rack on the wall and began blowing my hair. Normally, when I took a shower in the morning, I would just throw my hair up in a low ponytail and be done with it. Personally, drying it was too big of a hassle, but today was my birthday so I was going to take the time to dry it.

Once my hair was dry, I started getting dressed. I left my school uniform blazer unbuttoned to reveal the red t-shirt underneath. I stretched and brushed my teeth before heading downstairs.

I went into the kitchen and opened the cabinet, looking for a granola bar or something that was quick to eat.

"Good morning, Inuyasha," my mom said when she entered the kitchen.

"Morning!" I called, finally finding a bagel. I ripped it apart and stuffed half of it in my mouth.

"Inuyasha, don't shove it down your throat," Mom scolded. I swallowed.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I'll see ya later!" I called as I headed for the door, taking another bite of my bagel.

"Ok, dear! I love you!" Mom called from the kitchen.

"Love you too!" I grabbed my bag and headed outside.

I ate my bagel quietly as I walked across the shrine grounds. I was almost past the Goshinbaku when Sota called out to me. "Inuyasha!"

I turned to see him standing by the well house, his face worried. I ate the last of my bagel and headed over to him. "What is it?"

"Buyo ran into the well house and he's not supposed to go in there!"

"So?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "Go in there and get him."

Sota shook his head. "Nuh-uh, it's scary down there. You go get him."

I sighed. "Fine but you owe me." I slid open the door to the well house and headed down the old creaky steps. It was pretty creepy down in here, but it wasn't anything to be scared of. I heard Buyo meow in the corner and jumped slightly. Sota screamed.

"Geez, calm down. He's right here." I grabbed the cat and handed him up to Sota. I heard something come from the old well, so I turned and went over to it.

"Come on Inuyasha. Let's get out of here!" Sota begged.

"Relax. I thought I heard a mouse over here," I said. I didn't see anything by the well, so I turned back to Sota. "Must've been what made Buyo come in here."

Suddenly, the well exploded behind me. Water flew around the room, drenching me, Sota, and Buyo. Sota fell backwards and screamed. Buyo hissed and ran from the well house.

"Inuyasha! Behind you!" Sota cried, his voice shaking and his finger pointing behind me. I had barely started to turn around when something grabbed me.

"Give me the Jewel!" the thing yelled. I opened my eyes, having closed them when it grabbed me, to see a creature that appeared to be half centipede and half human. The creature's top half was the body of a woman with six arms and shirtless. I was as much disgusted as I was afraid.

"Since I have no idea what you're talking about, how's about you put me down and go put on a shirt, ya slut!" I normally wouldn't have used that kind of language in front of my brother, but I wanted this thing to let me go.

"Give it to me!" it, she, cried. She fell backwards into the well, dragging me with her. I barely registered the blue, sparkling light that surrounded us when we fell into the well.

"Let. Me. Go!" I yelled, and shoved against the creature. Some strange, bright blue light filled the space between us. She screamed and then I was alone sitting on the bottom of the well.

I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. I must have hit my head pretty hard when I fell to come up with a wild dream like that. I glanced around me and then scrambled into a corner when I saw an arm lying in the well with me.

_Either I've gone insane or that wasn't a dream,_ I thought. I shook my head again and refused to look at the arm. Instead, I looked up at the light filtering down from above. "Mom! Gramps! Sota! Can anybody help me out of here?" I called out.

I sat there for a few minutes before I resigned myself to the fact that no one was coming to help me. Sighing, I grabbed a hold of the vines one the side of the well and used them to pull myself up. I reached the top and lifted myself up so that I could sit on the lip of the well. My eyes widened as I looked around.

I was surrounded by trees. There were no trees at home, unless I counted the Goshinbaku. Where was the shrine, the house? I looked around. The well was the same, but that was it. Nothing else looked familiar to me. I stood and yelled, "Hello? Is anybody out there?" I knew I probably sounded stupid but I had no idea where I was.

Then I saw it. I could barely see the top of the 500 year old tree from home looming over the rest of the forest. I took off running for the tree, running for what I hoped was home.

**So the only thing left for me to say today is, review please!**


	3. The Girl With the Strange Ears

**Hello everyone! So, while I've been having a bit of writer's block with my other stories, I decided to write and post the next chapter. And boy is this one long. I think this is possibly the longest chapter that I have ever posted! Makes me feel a sense of accomplishment.**

**Disclaimer: I think the fact that this is _fanfiction_ kinda states the obvious, but just to make you all happy: I don't own Inuyasha.  
><strong>

The Girl With the Strange Ears

I kept running until I finally broke through the tree line and came into a clearing. I stopped and bent over my knees, panting. I hadn't ran like that since, well, ever. As I caught my breath, I looked up. I furrowed my brow and straightened, confused by what I was seeing.

In the middle of the clearing was the Goshinbaku, familiar and comforting. But everything else was not familiar at all. First off, the fact that I was standing in a clearing in a forest staring at the Goshinbaku was bad enough, although that wasn't the weirdest thing going on. What was confusing me was the girl who had an arrow through her chest, pinning her to the tree.

I cocked my head to the side as I studied her. I couldn't see most of her body due to the vines that were covering her body, but what I could see was covered in blue clothing that honestly looked like something in my history textbook. Her eyes were closed, her head falling to the side, almost like she was sleeping. Her hair was midnight black, but with vibrant blue streaks running through it. The streaks were prominent and noticeable.

What really caught my attention were her ears. I couldn't see any normal ears due to her hair, but I could see the two black, fuzzy triangles sitting on top of her head. I walked up to her slowly. _They've got to be fake,_ I thought. I stood on a root and stretched my hand up to touch the dog ear. I gasped when my fingers touched it; it was so soft, it felt real.

I shook my head. Of course they weren't real, no one had real dog ears on their head. The girl was probably some overly enthusiastic anime fan, or she was expecting Halloween to come early this year. I grasped the ear and tugged, trying to pull them off. It didn't budge. I grabbed the other ear and pulled on both ears. They weren't coming off, let alone moving like if she had pinned them in. _They're…they're real! And so soft…_ I began rubbing the ears gently, enjoying how soft they were. Buyo's fur wasn't even that soft.

"Over there!" A voice shouted from behind me. An arrow thunked into the wood next to my head.

"Hey watch it!" I yelled turning around. My eyes grew wide at the sight of the men that were glaring at me. They were dressed strangely, their clothes looking like the clothes in one of the exhibits in the museum. I shook my head. Could this day get any weirder?

More arrows came flying at me. I jumped out of the way, falling in the process. I scrambled to my feet and began running. I didn't get far since I smacked my head on a low hanging branch. I fell backwards and smacked my head on the ground. My world went black.

~xXx~

When I came to, I felt that I was slumped against something. I blinked my eyes open and looked around. Instead of being in the forest, I was now in some kind of wooden hut. _How'd I get here,_ I wondered. I tried to stretch, only to realize that my torso and shins were bound by strong ropes. I wiggled and squirmed, trying to break my bonds, but to no avail.

The grass curtain covering the door way swung inward. I stopped struggling for a moment to look at who was entering the place. A guy dressed in purple robes walked in. Well, really he limped in, he was pretty old. His grey hair was tied at the nape of his neck and he wore an eyepatch over his right eye.

"Oi!," I called. The man turned to face me. "Why the heck do you have me tied up? Let me go!"

The man knelt in front of me. "Answer me this, before I do so. Why were ye in the Forest of Kagome?"

"I don't know any Forest of Kagome, old man. I'm just trying to get home!"

He nodded slowly. He pulled a knife from his robes. I closed my eyes and looked away. _Great, I get lost and now some crazy old man is gonna kill me!_ Then I felt the ropes on my torso fall away. I opened my eyes as he sliced through the ropes on my legs. "Uh, thanks," I muttered, rolling my shoulders.

The man stood and went to sit by the fire. I stood and followed him. I wanted answers, specifically why I had been tied up and how to get home.

"Please, accept my apologies," the old man said. "It is not often that we see strangers in Kagome's Forest, let alone as near to the Goshinbaku as ye were, nor dressed as strangely as ye are."

"Dressed strangely? This is normal for guys my age back home."

"How interesting. Where is it ye are from?"

"Tokyo," I said.

The old man lifted an eyebrow. "Tokyo? Never heard of it."

_He hasn't heard of Tokyo? How in the—wait a minute._ "Um, what year is it?" I asked. I was having crazy thoughts and I hoped I was wrong.

"I believe the year is around 1500," the old man said thoughtfully. My eyes widened. 1500?

"That's…that's impossible! It's 2011 back home!"

"Strange, indeed. Maybe the fates decided to send ye here to fulfill some purpose that ye are not aware of yet."

"Listen old man, I-"

"My name is Onigumo," he said.

"Fine, then," I said, not really caring at the moment. "Onigumo, I'm just trying to get home. I have no idea where I am, or I guess when is the better word, and I would like to know why I was tied up inside here." I crossed my arms and stared at him, not leaving without answers.

"I already told ye, we do not see strangers in Kagome's Forest often and the villagers believed ye to be some demon trying to free her."

"And I told you that—wait, is the forest that I was in Kagome's Forest."

"Aye, boy," Onigumo said with a nod. "It was named after the half-demon ye found."

"Half-demon?" I choked out. "I hate to break it to ya, but demon's don't exist."

"Maybe not in your time, but they are very much so in existence here," Onigumo said. I gaped at him. _Some birthday this is turning out to be…_

"How'd she get on the Goshinbaku then?" I finally asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Kagome was sealed to the tree fifty years ago by my brother, Naraku, just before he died." Onigumo stared at me for a moment. "Actually, ye look like him quite a bit. What's your name?"

"Uh…Inuyasha," I said, my mind a little off track. "What do you mean I look like you're brother?"

"Ye just do. I have my suspicions, but first, how is it that ye came to be in this era? If ye are really from 500 years in the future, I would like to know how ye arrived here."

"Well, my family lives on a shrine and our cat ran into the shed that houses the Bone-Eaters Well this morning. I went inside to get him out since we don't let him go in there. I got him out then some centipede woman thing yanked me down the well, screaming about some jewel. Some kind of blue light got her off of me when I pushed her. Then I was at the bottom of the well in the forest."

"Ye mentioned the Bone-Eaters Well?" I nodded. "Hm. Interesting. I believe the demon ye mentioned was a demon named Mistress Centipede."

"Well that's original," I muttered. Onigumo chuckled slightly.

"Aye, that it is. What is strange is that Mistress Centipede was killed a few days ago and her bones were thrown down the well."

"That thing was dead! How the heck did it get me then?"

"I do not know, though ye may have something to do with it, as well as the well itself. It does have special properties."

"Yeah, that's what my grandfather says. Guess I have a reason to believe his crackpot stories now," I said with a sigh. I felt a whack on my head. "OW! What was that for!" I glared up at Onigumo.

"Ye should listen to your grandfather more. Ye may not appreciate what he says now, but one day ye will," Onigumo scolded. I would've made a smart remark if I wasn't afraid of being hit again.

"Humph. You said that this Mistress Centipede coming back and yanking me down the well might have something to do with me. What the heck was that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I believe that ye are my brother's reincarnation, to start with."

"Whoa, back up!" I exclaimed. "What do you mean I'm you brother's reincarnation?"

"I said I believe ye are, not that ye are in fact," Onigumo said. "I believe this because one, ye resemble my brother greatly. Second, my brother was the monk of this village and the protector of the Shikon Jewel before he passed on and the Jewel was burned with his body. The fact that Mistress Centipede believed that ye possessed the Jewel may very well have to do with this fact."

"So I'm the reincarnation of a monk long dead in his grave? Dang, my life is just getting stranger by the minute." I shook my head, trying to let everything sink in. It wasn't working very well. Onigumo stared at me sympathetically. Guess he was trying to understand what all this was doing to me.

Suddenly, screams erupted from outside the hut. Onigumo and I both stood and rushed outside to see what was going on. We got outside to see fires blazing and people running around terrified.

"Master Onigumo!" a villager yelled as he ran towards us. "It's Mistress Centipede! She's returned and is attacking the village!"

"Then we must draw her away," Onigumo said calmly. I saw him remove an arrow from the quiver on his back and nock it on his bow, having not noticed either thing until now.

"Hang on, she's probably here after me, right?" I asked, glancing up at Onigumo. He nodded slowly, eyes watching me cautiously. "Then maybe if I get her attention and run, she'll follow me away from the village."

Onigumo nodded curtly. "Aye, ye pose a good point. Once ye have her attention, head for the well and we'll dispose of her there. The well is in the Forest of Kagome."

I glanced up and saw a bright light glowing from the direction of the forest. "Where that light's coming from? Got it! Hey, bug-butt, over here!" I jumped up and down, waving my arms around like an idiot.

She turned her head to me. "Give me the Jewel!" she screeched before lunging for me. The moment she moved, I began sprinting in the direction of the bright light, leaving Onigumo gaping behind me.

I ran through the trees, leaping over roots as I went. I could hear Mistress Centipede destroying trees behind me as she chased me. I never turned back afraid of what I would see; I didn't want to know if she was about to grab me or not. I was starting to regret offering to be live bait. At one point I tripped. I threw my hands out to catch myself, scraping them against an exposed tree root. I winced and kept running.

I burst into the clearing with the Goshinbaku. I stopped and glanced around quickly, realizing that I had no idea which way the well was. _Finding the well didn't seem so hard when I suggested leading that thing away._ "I'm screwed," I mumbled.

"You'll be in worse shape when I get down from here, Naraku," a female voice said from behind me. I spun around, thinking that the centipede had caught up to me. Instead, the only thing that I saw was the half-demon girl that was pinned to the tree. But now, instead of being slumped over, her head was up and she was glaring at me with bright blue eyes. Her eyes narrowed when I just stared at her. "What's the matter Naraku? Surprised to see me?" she sneered.

I crossed my arms and glared back at her. "Let's get a couple of things straight here," I said. "First off, I'm not Naraku, my name's Inuyasha. Second, I don't have time to stand here and chat. I have to find the well before Mis-" I was cut off by a feral roar that came from behind me. I spun around and stared wide-eyed into the face of the demon that had been chasing me. I gulped and backed up, stumbling over my own feet and falling against a tree. I scrambled up, only to discover that I was backed up against the half-demon, Kagome is what I thought Onigumo called her.

"Come on, Naraku. You ain't afraid of that weakling are you?" Kagome mocked from behind me. I spun around, centipede forgotten, and glared at her. I stepped up on a root.

"Look, I already told you, I'm not Naraku. My name is Inuyasha. I-nu-ya-sha!" I poked her shoulder with every syllable. She sniffed the air, then made a face.

"Feh, you're right. You ain't Naraku. Naraku smelled a hell of a lot better," she said, scowling.

"What! I bathed this morning!" I cried indignantly.

"Yeah, well it didn't help much obviously. You reek!" she growled. I growled back, my fists clenched. I didn't normally hit girls, but Kagome was pushing my limit.

I heard Mistress Centipede screech in pain behind me. I spun around again and saw her facing the villagers, who had finally arrived, shooting arrows at her. I sighed in relief when I saw them, and saw Onigumo in front. He was staring at me and Kagome, eyes wide.

"How is she awake?" I barely heard him say over the centipede's cries.

The centipede apparently decided that the villagers weren't worth her time, because she turned back to me. I swallowed hard, afraid for my life. "You have the Jewel! Give it to me!" she screamed. She swung out at me and I was, once again, trapped next to her shirtless body before I could react.

"Put me down!" I yelled. I shoved against her and pulled on her arms. The blue light from earlier came again. She cried out in pain and dropped me to the ground, quite hard actually, as three of her arms fell off. As she reared back, I rolled over and scrambled to my feet.

"I want the Shikon Jewel!" the demon screamed. I felt a sharp pain over my right hip and I could feel myself being lifted into the air. I cried out in pain as her jaws clamped down harder on my side before throwing me aside.

The air rushed out of me as I hit the ground. Gasping in pain, I clutched my side and forced myself to stand. I watched as a round, glittering, pink jewel fell from the sky. I remembered seeing it on the keychains Gramps had. _That's…that's the Shikon Jewel? And that thing ripped it from my side?_ My mind was going nuts.

"Dammit! Grab the Jewel before she does, ya idiot!" Kagome screamed. I glanced over at her. "Yes, I'm talking to you, baka!"

I blinked and began limping towards the Jewel, grunting in pain with every step. Just as I reached out to grab the Jewel, the centipede half of Mistress Centipede's body slammed into me. I cried out as she shoved me against Kagome.

"No! Dammit, ya let her get it, peasent!" she growled at me as I winced.

"My name is Inuyasha!" I yelled at her. Her ears flattened against her skull and she growled. "And do you know I let her get it?"

"Turn around and look you baka!"

I turned my head as much as I could. My eyes widened in horror as the centipede demon swallowed the Jewel. Her body transformed, her arms reattaching themselves to her body. I almost gagged at her new appearance.

"Great, we're all gonna be killed by that thing!" I yelled.

"No, we ain't!" Kagome snarled. I looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "Look, you're enough like Naraku that his seal on me started to break. If you can pull that arrow out, I can get rid of that thing and you pesky humans can live to see another day."

I nodded and started to reach for the arrow. "Inuyasha, stop!" I looked over at Onigumo. "If ye remove that arrow, we'll all be doomed!" I almost lowered my hand. I would have if it hadn't been for the fact that Mistress Centipede decided to crush me against Kagome even more.

Gasping and wincing, I grabbed the arrow. "Kagome," I said. "Prepare to live again!" With a grunt, I ripped the arrow out of her chest.

**BAM! Don't you just love cliffies? Well, I do at least, and this felt like a good place to stop anyway. Feel free to review!**

**Also, here's a couple forums for you to look at. One of them is mine. No I don't normally promote my own stuff, but I've had zero visitors. It's called Ask the Inugang! if you want to check it out. The other one is the Dawn of the New Moon Challenge forum. It's a contest forum and the first contest is open until October 15th, so there's still time to enter if you want to. Just go to the forum and sign up under the Theme #1 thread.  
><strong>


	4. Friend or Foe?

**Hello peeps! So, since I've had little homework the past couple days, I'm on an updating streak! That and I'm getting over major writer's block, so that helps too. I'm going to stop yapping now. So read on!**

Friend or Foe?

Kagome smirked as the arrow dropped to the ground. I felt more than saw her shred through the vines encasing her with sharp, claw-like nails. She knocked aside Mistress Centipede's….um…tail thing and lunged forward. I fell to the ground yet again. I groaned and rubbed my butt with one hand while clutching my wounded side with the other.

Immediately, Onigumo was at my side, pulling me to my feet. "Thanks," I muttered. Onigumo nodded before turning back to the battle.

I turned to face the battle too. I watched as Kagome fought the centipede demon. I suddenly became worried about her. Now that I could actually see her, I noticed that underneath the blue haori and hakama's that she wore, her frame was small. And Mistress Centipede was huge, even bigger since she swallowed the Jewel.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Kagome cried. Her claws glowed momentarily before she slashed through two of Mistress Centipede's arms. She shrieked in pain before lunging at Kagome again. The half demon dodged and swung a well-aimed punch at the centipede's face. Her fist made contact and I winced. That sounded like it hurt. And judging by Mistress Centipede's cry, it did.

_I don't understand. Onigumo seems to think that Kagome's dangerous, _I thought as I watched the half demon fight the centipede. As far as I could tell, she was protecting and helping us.

"She doesn't seem bad," I said, glancing at the old monk. He looked at me, brow furrowed.

"Aye, but she is," Onigumo said. He turned to face me. "She is only fighting for the Jewel. Do not let her deceive you."

I scowled, not believing what he was saying. I watched as Kagome landed the fatal blow to the centipede. She cried before breaking apart and the Shikon Jewel fell to the ground again.

Onigumo pushed me forward. I glared at him and he glared back. "Go get the Jewel before she can regenerate, fool!"

I swallowed hard and ran forward to the Jewel. I picked it up and held it in my hand. It shined a pretty pink color, a barely noticeable trace of black vanishing when I touched it. I cocked my head to the side before deciding that I was seeing things. I looked at Onigumo and he smiled in approval. I grinned back, forgetting about my bleeding side for a moment.

I heard someone clear their throat from behind me. I turned and saw Kagome standing behind me, arms crossed. "Hey thanks for killing that thing. That was-"

"I wasn't trying to save yer scrawny ass," she snarled. I frowned, she could've put that a little nicer. "I didn't want that thing to have the damn Jewel."

"Ok then." I stared at her momentarily. "Well, still thanks. Just because it wasn't you're intention doesn't mean I can't be grateful."

"Feh, I don't need your gratitude," she scoffed. Then she smirked. "Now, why don't you give me that Jewel? Or do we need a repeat of what happened to that weakling?" She pointed over her shoulder at the bits and pieces of the dead demon that the villagers were beginning to pick up.

I gulped and took a step back. "What?" I said, stunned by her words. She'd just saved my life and now she wanted to kill me? It just didn't make sense.

"Inuyasha, run! If ye don't, Kagome will kill you!" Onigumo shouted at me.

"Are you serious!" I yelled back. Onigumo nodded grimly.

Suddenly, Kagome lunged at me. I barely dodged in time to avoid having my head cut off. I ran forward a ways before turning back around to face her. She smirked and laughed coldly.

"Care for me to scratch your back?" she sneered, cracking her knuckles.

"Don't think so!" I yelled. I turned and began running away from her. I glanced behind me to see her gaining on me fast. I took a hard left and ran back towards Onigumo. However it didn't faze Kagome. She turned on the spot and was after me again.

"Onigumo, do something!" I yelled at the monk as I passed him. I barely noticed that he was holding something as I ran past him. I kept running and skidded to a halt when I reached a cliff. _I'm dead!_ I thought. I turned around to see Kagome stalking towards me, smirking.

Onigumo came running up behind her. "Use the word of subjugation!"

"The what?" I backed away from Kagome. My foot reached the edge of the cliff and I almost fell backwards, but my balance held. I literally had nowhere to go.

"The subjugation beads! Say the word that will activate them!" I glanced at Kagome and saw the red and black beads around her neck. That necklace must have been what Onigumo was holding before. He must have thrown them on her when we passed and she didn't even notice. _But what's the word? How do I know which word's the right one? _ Her twitching dog ears caught my attention, so I yelled the first thing that came to mind.

"Sit girl!" I yelled. The beads glowed and then Kagome's face smacked into the ground below. My eyes widened. _Did I just do that?_

Kagome pushed herself off and looked at the beads around her neck. "What the hell?" She started yanking on them but she couldn't get them off, no matter how hard she tried. "Dammit! Why won't they come off!"

"They are subjugation beads; ye cannot remove them, Kagome," Onigumo said after he came and stood next to me. I smirked and glanced at the pissed off girl.

"Why, you old kodger!" Kagome yelled and stood up. She glared at me. "Give me that Jewel peasant!"

I sighed."I told you, my name's Inuyasha." I paused and smirked at her. "And I don't think you deserve the Jewel. You have an attitude." I laughed after I realized what came out of my mouth._ Wow, I sound like Mom!_

Kagome growled and lunged at me and Onigumo. We both ducked and she soared over us. She landed on a wooden bridge. She turned to us and glared. "Give me the damn Jewel!" she yelled.

Onigumo sighed and looked at me. "Inuyasha, the word please?"

I nodded and smirked. "Sit girl," I said, glancing at Kagome.

She yelped as her face flew towards the bridge. Then, the bridge broke beneath her the moment her face made contact with the wood. She screamed as she fell towards the river, a large splash cutting her off.

"Um, is she ok?" I asked. "That was a really long fall."

"She'll be fine," Onigumo said. "Come on, let's get your wound fixed." He turned around and headed back to the village. I glanced back down at the river again before following the old monk back to the village.

**Just so no one gets confused, Kagome's beads look exactly like Inuyasha's do in the series, except that the beads are red and the fangs are black.  
><strong>

**So did you like it? Dislike it? Let me know in a review!**


End file.
